What was fates plan
by hopeis4thefoolish
Summary: Peyton could never undestand why bad things always happened to her but for what ever reason things just got worse.
1. Chapter 1

As she finished heaving in to the white porcelain bowel her only thought was "god I hope these were cleaned recently."

She leaned back against the door of cubical four of Tree Hill Highs girls toilets a few things made her relies it was not just a flu

.

1.It was not fly season.

2.She had been throwing up for two weeks and it was only getting worse.

3.It had been just over a month since that night, well 1 month 3 days and 18 hours (not that she was counting).

4.Her boobs hurt

5.She was 2 weeks late.

The nausea appeared to have past so she went to wash her face and rinse her mouth. The reflection that looked back scared her, she was pale, her eyes were sadder looking than normal and it looked like she hadn't slept in months when infact she had slept late that morning. A fact she know thanked as it meant she would be able slip out while everyone was in class and no one would ever knowing she was there.

Her only stop on the way home was to the drug store were made sure no one she knew saw what she purchase.

Dumping her school stuff by the door she ran up to her bathroom and threw up again. When she was done she retrieved the three test and fallowed the guide lines now all she had to do was wait.

As she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling never before had three minuets seemed so long, she was sure she already new the results praying that she was wrong. She began to think about her options, still hoping she was wrong and she could go on with her life.

The sudden ring of the timer cut through the silence like a knife, causing the girl to jump. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat taking deep breaths in an attempt to not through up. Slowly she made her way to stand in front of the test, taking one final breath she looked down.

She whipped round and cried as she heaved into toilet till she had nothing left to come up, she then rinsed her mouth and washed here face. As she caught a look of her self in the mirror she looked even worse than before.

She held on to the counter she she recited it through in her head 'I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant.'

She kept saying it in her head but it still didn't seem real. She took one final deep breath before allowing the words to slip from lips.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered

"I'm pregnant." almost at normal volume

"I Peyton Sawyer am pregnant." she let out a groan then went through and flopped down on her bed.

After a few minuets she began it talk to herself again. "I Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer am pregnant with Lucas Eugene Scott's child even after he left me to be with my past friend," the tiers began to flow, "I'm such an idiot. I've ruined my life all because of that one night."

**A/N:Please let me know if you would like me to continue.**


	2. The Incident

**A/N: Just a quick thanks to all that reviewed or enjoyed the first chapter hope the second dosen't disappoint and please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 2 The Incident

1 month, 3 days and 20 hours ago (but still not counting).

Peyton sat at her desk listening to music as she put the finishing touches on a drawing. One side was Ellie smiling the other was an urn, the caption at the bottom read "Every song ends is that any reason not to enjoy the music."

"Well this is new for you Peyton sitting a lone drawing, I'm shocked." came the mock sincerity from the man by the door.

Peyton spun the seat to face the intruder, "What do you want Luke. If you came here just to make fun of me you can get out." replied the curly haired blonde.

"Wow, I just came to check you were okay, we haven't seen much of you recently."

"I'm fine Luke," answered Peyton as she retuned to drawing.

"Your clearly not Peyton, you keep pushing your friends away every time we try to help you. You need to let us in Peyton." Begged Luke.

In a flash Peyton was standing face to face with Luke. "And what if I don't want your help, did

you ever think about that. Did you ever think maybe I'm happy alone," She began to thumb Lucas' chest with each word as tiers rolled down her checks, "Did you ever maybe like it like that, that way you can't leave me like everyone else, like my mum, like Ellie, like Jake even my own father!"

She countiued to hit his chest but he just wrapped his arms round her and let her cry into his chest. He simply held her close whispered into her hair in an attempt to sooth her.

Once her sobs died down he tilted her chin up to look at him as her gently whipped tiers away with his thumbs.

"I'm not going anywhere Peyton, I will always be here for you," he promised as his blue eyes stared deep into her green ones. His face was barely inches from hers, he could no longer control himself so as he leaned in and closed the gaps between their lips. The kiss was light but full of emotion which made it imposable for Peyton to not kiss back.

The barley lasted 20 seconds before both realised their mistake and split apart. They stared each stared into the others eyes unsure what to say or do, after all it should never of happened. Luke was with Brooke, he didn't want to do anything to risk their relationship and Peyton couldn't lose her best friend again.

But like a student to a toilet after a bad kebab they were drawn together. Their lips crashed together with so much more passion than before. Luke ran his tongue across Peyton lips requesting access which she happily allowed as their tongues began dulling for dominance. They both gave into the undeniable attraction that had been there for so long as Luke push Peyton back till she fell onto the bed their lips never parting.

Luke up buttoned her to shirt to revile a black lace bra, they parted in in of air and Luke began to place light kisses over the newly exposed skin as he pushed the shirt of her pale shoulders. Peyton released a soft moan as her kissed the outline of her bra before her popped the clip at the front freeing her hard peeks. Luke drew back and felt the himself harden uncomfortably in his jeans at the sight of her topless underneath him, mean while Peyton grape the edge his t-shirt and pull it over his head.

As soon as the the shirt was over his head Luke dropped his head and began to suck on her right breast taking the nipple between his teeth and pulling on it. Peyton couldn't help but moan again as she felt her self became moist as he started on her other breast while kneading the other with his hand. When he was done he began to kiss down her stomach. "I've wanted this for so long," he muttered against her stomach. "Me to Luke."

What fallowed made them both realise what people mean when they talk about making love. Peyton had never felt so open and exposed while also feeling safer than she thought possible, while Luke had never so complete. The connection they felt was so strong it was like nothing else existed apart from them in that moment and nothing come in the way of them, but the spell couldn't last.

As they lay holding each other in the aftermath of their passion the spell was shattered when Luke's phone began to play the unforgettable sound set especially for Brooke. Luke fell of the bed as he tried to reach his trousers while Peyton pull the covers around her and watched as Luke answered his phone.

"Hey Brooke what's up? Actually I'm busy right now but I'll see you tomorrow, yeah OK, love you too bye," he hung up the phone and pulled on his boxers, "Sorry about that it was Brooke," When he turn round to Peyton couldn't fail to notice she was dressed and holding his clothes. "What's wrong."

"What's wrong, what's wrong, what's wrong is we just slept together will your still seeing my best friend, hows that for what's wrong," yelled Peyton. She Luke go to interrupt but got there first, "I think you should go," she said while shoving his clothes at him.

"Come on Peyton don't you think we should talk about what happened?" he said taking his clothes.

"No your with Brooke, what happened was a mistake and won't happen again or be talked about, end of story. Now get out." she answered sharply.

Luke could see how serious she was, he walked into the hall and stopped to pull his clothes on before walking down the stairs and out the door.

Only when Peyton heard the front door close and his car pull away did she allow the tiers to fall as she dropped down and leaned against the bed as she fell apart.


	3. Thd Decision

**A/N: ok just to let you know the italics are Peytons thoughts and plealse keep reading and reveiwing. So without further ado enjoy :)**

Chapter 3 the decision

Once again Peyton allowed the tiers to fall for that night. She couldn't believe that something so right could cause so much damage and pain. Like any person in her situation she had three options:

1.Abortion-_ That's an option, then no one would ever have to know but could I really go throw with it I can make an innocent child pay for mine and Luke's lack of control. _

2.Adoption-_ I love Ellie for giving me the chance at a great life and to have great parents but good does it cause so much confusion and I don't think I can do that to my kid. _

3. Keep it- _Could I really do that. I'm mean I'm 17 I'm not ready to be mum, I can't keep this kid. Why am I freaking out about this I could be wrong, I should see a doctor, I mean all three tests could just happen to be wrong right... oh who am I trying to kid I'm screwed. _

Peyton managed to score an doctors appointment for the next afternoon unfortunate it meant once again she would be skipping practice, which on the one hand made her happy to not have to Brooke but on the other would make it ten times worse when she did see her next. She couldn't honestly say it really bothered here right now she had bigger things to worry about.

"Peyton Sawyer" Her head shoot in the direction of the voice to see an older nurse giving her a sympathetic smile. Peyton took a deep breath before standing, the nurse left her in the exam room after telling her to relax and the doctor would be in soon. Peyton took a seat in front of the desk and tapped foot nervously as she waited for the doctor.

"Well Miss Sawyer what can we do for you to day," Peyton jumped from her seat as the overly cheery female doctor entered the room. "Sorry didn't mean to scary you."

"oh em I'm fine I just..." Peyton was really nervous to say it out loud to someone so she decided to just spit it out, "I eh I think I'm Pregnant and I need you to either conform it... or not." When she finished she just stared at at her feet like she was a kid in trouble.

The doctor placed a supportive hand on Peyton's shoulder "Well why don't you take a seat and we'll start with some with some questions," Peyton did as directed and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees and stared at her hands while the doctor went round the other side "Oh almost forgot I'm Dr Nola and I can see your keen to get this over with so lets start. Have you been feeling nauseous?"Peyton just nodded.

"Okay, how about dizziness?" Again Peyton nodded

"When was you last period?"

"Em I'm like 2 weeks late." She answered keeping her head down, trying not to cry,

"Right and final question have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"Yeah three, all came out positive," she answered again while keeping her head down as she whipped a tier away.

"Well it sound like your pregnant and I'm guessing its not a planed thing," Dr Nola paused to allow Peyton to answer put all she could do was shake her head, "Normal we'd do a blood test to be sure but seeing as you've done three tests and from the questions I'm pretty sure your pregnant why don't we just go straight to an ultrasound," again Peyton nodded "Good well if you could just lay on the table and pull your top up and unfasten you jeans."

While Peyton did that the doctor set up the machine, she then put the gel on Peyton's stomach and started the scan. Peyton lay on her back staring at the ceiling, soon a low thumbing sound began to fill the room, causing Peyton to turn her head to the screen to find Dr Nola pointing to a bean shape on the screen, "That is you baby," Peyton was in aww, she just continued to stare at the screen. "Now I no this wasn't planed so I'd like to talk about your options..." Peyton jumped in before she even knew what she was doing, "No I'm keeping it," This seemed to shock Peyton as much as the doctor but the second she said it she knew it was right.

"In that case I'll want to see you in a month and for now I'll get you a print out of the picture and prescription for vitamins." Peyton went back to nodding as she became completely mesmerised by the picture of her baby she placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

_'Wow I'm gonna have a baby, I can't believe this is happening but the second I saw it on the screen I knew it was right. I can't wait to hold my little person for the first time,I just can't believe this is happening. Oh my god I can't believe I have to tell everyone their going to hate me, especially Brooke. God I'm in so much trouble.'_


	4. Brooke

**A/N: just a short chapter but it becomes slightly bitchy. so enjoy.**

Chapter 4 Brooke

Peyton had done a lot of thinking after the doctors and realised if she was to give her child the best life she would need an education. She was also going to need to quit cheer leading, there was no way she was about to risk the health of her baby. So the next morning despite how awful she felt Peyton got up and force her self to go to school.

The morning went fine, she managed to avoid everyone and only had too slip into the loo twice. However at lunch she was to busy trying to not throw up she didn't notice Brooke coming up to her, as she was not feeling arguing she promised to be at practise after school. Which explains how Peyton came to be heaving into the toilets of the girls locker room, empting what little she had been able to keep down at lunch. Once she was done she rinsed her face and popped a breath mint taking a deep breath she entered the gym ready to face Brooke.

Brooke spot her as soon as she stepped into the gym but pretended not to see her as she slipped in the back and began picking up the moves.

Peyton tried to keep up but the pregnancy was taking its tool and she just didn't have the energy to keep up,Brooke quickly spotted this and called a break as she headed straight to Peyton. "Okay Peyton what is up with you," Brooke demanded.

Peyton decide to play dumb, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you not turning up for practise or being late and not even trying," Brooke yelled drawing all eyes to their little discussion

"I'm trying but I've not been feeling great,"

"well suck it up, we have a compition coming up and I wan to win," yelled Brooke,

Peyton mouth took over before her brains even took I the words,. "oh sorry I forgot princess Brooke wants to win so everyone else forget what you've got going and make sure Brooke is happy," Peyton gestured to everyone as she yelled back. Brooke was to shocked to speak. "Well you know what Brooke, I couldn't care less, so stick you pompoms up your ass and find some pathetic loser who actually give a shit." Peyton threw her pompoms in Brookes' face before storming off past the quite audience. At the door she turned to face Brooke, " By the way if you didn't get it, I quit." the curly haired blonde did another 180 and then continued to walk out.

Peyton didn't even change, she just graped her bag and went straight to her car. The fuming blonde throw her bag onto the passengers seat as she slipped into her car, she took hold of the steering and took deep breath to calm down. "Well I guess that was the first of the mood swings," she thought. Once she was breathing normally she drove home.

By the time Peyton reached her house the adrenaline had worn off and she couldn't even make it to her room so she just collapsed on the couch. She feel into a deep slumber only to be woken few hours later by the last person she wanted to see.

LUCUS SCOTT!!

**A/N:Please reveiw if you want it to continue. **


	5. Luke

**A/N: this chapter is really short but hopefully you like it.**

Chapter 5 Luke

"Peyton, Peyton," Luke gently shook the sleeping girls soldier in an attempt to wake her. She became disorientated as her green eyes flickered open, soon she realised she was on her sofa, but when she realised who was there she drew back from his touch pressing her self to the far corner of the couch. Luke was a little hurt when she backed away from him, "wow Peyton its' only me," he tried to reassure her as he perched himself on the edge of the coffee table.

Peyton crossed her arms over her stomach as if he might be able to tell, even though she wasn't showing and she was in no mood to deal with him right now, "what do you want Luke," she asked in a particularly cold voice causing Luke to draw back slightly.

"I just came to see how you were after today, never seen you so upset and angry as you were to day," replied softly as her tried to place a hand on her knee but she moved away from his touch.

"And what do you care, you've got Brooke," she retorted in the same cold voice as before.

"I'm you're friend Peyton and so is Brooke but what you said today really hurt her," he stated

Peyton gave him an evil look "now tell me why I should care," Luke was shocked he had never seen Peyton so closed off and cold before. He couldn't even talk, his mouth just opened and closed like a fish.

"That's what I thought," Peyton quipped as she stood and headed for the stairs, "you can show yourself out," she called back.

Luke continued to sit on the edge of the coffee table unable to move out of pure shook. He couldn't understand were this new Peyton had come from, she was so closed off and broken. He wanted to help but how could he do that when didn't even know the trigger. She had been getting over Ellie's death, then there had been that night but even that he thought she had gotten over. Then suddenly this new Peyton appeared and she was not the one he had fallen in love with.

Mean while Peyton was sat on the edge of her bed trying her hardest not to break down till she was sure he was gone. As she sat whimpering in an attempt to hold back the tiers she was sure she was doing the right thing, she couldn't let people in just for them to turn their backs when they found out her secret. Suddenly a wave of nausea took over her and she had to rush to the bathroom prying Luke didn't here her. If she had to tell him he would run off so fast it would make your head spin. No this time she would be the one leaving.

**A/N: haha be honest how many of you thought she would tell him. Well please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Dizzieness

Chapter 6

It had been a month since her run ins with Brooke and Luke, since then they had left her alone for the most part, even Nathan and Haley were staying clear. For this Peyton was glad her pregnancy hard enough without having to deal with everyone else sticking their nose in. Her bobs hurt, she always tired no matter how much she slept, the morning sickness never eased up and she was getting awful spells of dizziness. She really didn't think she could handle seven more months like this. Her days now consisted of waking up, throwing up, going too school, avoiding everyone, coming home and do in homework then sleeping.

Peyton sat at one of the benches at lunch nipping on some crackers and sipping orange juice as she drew. Her heart wasn't really in it today, her mind kept drifting to her doctors appointment tomorrow. She hoped everything was okay, she hadn't been able to keep much down and saw scared it had hurt her baby. Even though it wasn't planed Peyton loved her child and promised to always be there for it. She wouldn't leave it like everyone left her.

Peyton wondered what the baby was, she knew they couldn't tell till she was four months but she had a feeling it was a girl, but she didn't care what it was as long as it is health. Her thoughts were interrupted when she caught a whiff of a passer byes Nicknack's (**A/N:For those of you who don't know what they are its a make of crisps and picked it because its my mates nick name. Don;t think you all wanted to know that but oh well.) **and had to make a mad dash to the bathroom.

When she was done she stood and stumbled towards the sink, grasping it for support as a wave of dizziness took hold. Peyton rinsed her face and began making her way back outside. She had almost reach her table when the dizziness took over again, everything went in and out of focus before it all went black.

Lucas watched from across the quad as Peyton ran inside looking a bit green. He wanted to fallow and check she was okay knew she would only push him away.

He could hear Brooke going on about something to his right but he really didn't care, he was more worried about Peyton, not that Brooke would like that fact. Since Peyton out burst in the gym Brooke refused to talk to or about Peyton.

When he saw Peyton return he noted how ill she looked, she was pale, there were bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept in weeks and she seemed to be having trouble keeping her balance. It took all Lukes' self control to not run and take her in her arms but when he saw her fall he could control it no longer. He was up and at her side in seconds.

"Peyton, Peyton," the worry was clear in his voice as he tried to wake her. Without a second thought he took her in his arms and headed for his car. As he slipped her into the passengers seat he heard Brooke run up behind him.

"Were are you going." questioned Brooke,

"The hospital Peyton needs to see a doctor," replied Luke as he got in the car and drove off.

**A/N; PLEASE REVEIW. WILL TRY AND ADD MORE EITHER WEDNESDAY OR THURSDAY.**


	7. hospitals and the promise of confessions

**A/N:Sorry it took so long some unexpected stuff came up. **

Chapter 7 Hospital and the promise of confessions.

Peyton woke in a sate of panic just as Luke parked outside the hospital. Luke quickly noticed her distress, "Peyton finally your awake," she gave him a look of total confusion, "you collapsed at school, I brought to to the hospital to get checked out so lets go," Luke was about to get out the car when he noticed Peyton hadn't moved. "come on you need to get checked out,"

_Did he just say I collapsed, what about the baby something could be wrong, but if I go in there with him he'll find out about the baby. I don't care the babies health out weighs my fear of telling Luke so it looks like I'm going in._ "Um.. yeh just coming," as she stood she became light headed, Luke noticed and quickly took her in his arms and began carrying her inside.

He went straight to the desk and soon Peyton was taken from him as a nurse handed him bunch of forms to fill in. Luke watched as Peyton was taken to an exam room before turning his attention to the forms.

The light-headedness cleared and Peyton realised she had people there were people rushing a round hooking her up to machines. "What the hell," she murmured.

"ah Peyton good to see your with us. We're just going to run some test to..."

"You don't need to do that, all you find is I'm pregnant,"

"OK how far along are you?" ask the doctor slightly taken aback.

" just going onto my third month,I've had one appointment, my next is tomorrow," answered Peyton

"and who is your doctor?"

"Doctor Nola,"

"OK in that case we will get you hooked up to some fluids as it was most likely dehydration due to morning sickness that caused you to collapse and then I'll call Dr Nola down to do a full exam. OK" Peyton just nodded, "would you like me to get your friend,"

"NO!" yelled Peyton louder than she meant to, "sorry I just don't want to see him and could you not tell him I'm pregnant please," the doctor gave a disproving look before nodding and leaving.

A while later Doctor Nola entered the room, "So how are you feeling now," she asked.

"better," replied Peyton.

"Good, any pain or cramping?" the blonde shock her curls, "Good, well I'll just do a quick internal exam and then we'll do an ultrasound,"

"Well everything looks good down there," said the doctor as she snapped of her gloves. Peyton didn't allow her self to relax, she knew her baby could still be hurt, "I'll be back in a minuet with the machine,"

Doctor Nola soon returned and set the ultrasound up before squirting the goo on Peyton' stomach, she ran the transmitter over Peyton stomach and soon a quite thumbing sound echoed through the room. Peyton eyes shot to the screen and she allowed the triers she'd been holding back to fall."Well Peyton everything seems fine, I'll just print you of a picture,"

Peyton managed to stopped crying by the time the Dr handed her the picture then sat in the seat beside her. She sat staring at it till the doctors voice brought her out her trans. "I'm going to prescribe something for the sickness then you can go but you really need to tell someone. The stress of keeping it to yourself is not good for either of," Peyton was shocked, she had never hear the doctor sound so serious.

"My dad comes home I a couple weeks I can tell him," her voice was so quite doctor Nola barely heard her.

"why not your friend outside, he seems pretty worried about you my guess would be he's the father," Peyton was speechless, how could she tell, "am I right,"

Peyton nodded, "but its not that simple, he's dating my friend and I can't come between them, and I can't let this ruin his dreams he's destined for greatness "

"that very noble of you Peyton but you need to tell him," the doctor pleaded.

"it's not like it would make any difference, even if I did tell him I'd still be on my own," when Peyton saw the doctors look of confusion she decided to explain, "Everyone leaves, my mum, Ellie , Jake... even my own dad took a job on the other side of the country to get away from me."

The Dr Nolas' tone was sympathetic, "I understand your reason for not telling him but for what it worth he doesn't seem like that kind. He hasn't left that waiting room since you came in and he's been driving the nurses nuts asking about you." Peyton let out a small chuckle as she brushed away a tear and the doctor gave her leg a gentle squeeze as she stood. She hated that this young girls felt so along. "Call me if you have any problems. I'll send a nurse in with the discharge papers and please at least think about what I said." Peyton just nodded as she went back to looking at the picture and the doctor left.

Once Dr Nola was gone Peyton continued to stare at the picture for a few moments before she got out of bed and went into the adjoining bathroom. Stood in just her jeans and bra about to put her t-shirt on when she notice her stomach, while still flat it was a lot less defined then it once had been. She placed a hand over her stomach and smiled at the idea of her and Lukes' child growing inside her. She was so lost in thought as she stared at the reflection of her stomach in the mirror that she jumped when she heard a nurse call to her from the other room. She quick pulled her t-shirt on and walked into the other room.

As soon as she entered the other room she found an elderly nurse standing with a clipboard, "I just need you to sigh were the crosses are," Peyton nodded as she took the forms and began located the crosses. "When your ready your boyfriend..." Peyton quickly cut her off, "he is not my boyfriend." The nurse gave a disbelieve look before continuing, "well your _not _boyfriend is desperate to see you."

"Tell him I'll be right out," said Peyton as she handed back the now signed forms to the nurse who gave Peyton another strange look before leaving. Once the nurse was gone Peyton went over and picked up the picture for the spot on the table were she left it and slipped it in her pocket before going to face Luke.

As she stepped through the doors to the waiting room Luke spotted her and rushed to her side and bombarded her with questions. "How are you... What did the doctor say... it can't be serious if there letting you home right," never stopping to let her answer till she slapped a hand over his mouth forcing him to shut up.

"I'm fine it was just a bit of dehydration, now can we go," she was more telling than asking as she started towards the door before he even answered. Luke knew not to push Peyton so just fallowed her out the hospital and showed her to the car.

The ride home was done in complete silence, Peyton just stared out the window as Luke concentrated on the road. When he pulled up her house Peyton went to get out but Luke stopped her. "Are you going to tell me what is really wrong?" he pleaded. Peyton turned to face him slightly annoyed he was prying but more scared he found out truth.

"I told you it was just a little dehydration," _'And the fact I'm nine weeks pregnant with you kid,' _she thought_.'_ "no need to worry. I'll see you tomorrow." She quickly jumped from the car and into her house before Luke even had time to think.

He sat for a minuet wondering what had happened before driving off. Peyton at this time was leaning against her front door waiting to hear him drive of, when he did she slid down the door and thought about how close she came to being busted. She just hoped she'd be that lucky next time or else she would have to tell him and she wasn't ready for that.

**A/N: I know the ending sucks but it'll get better I promise, please keep reading. **


	8. Still Alone

Chapter 8-

Peyton crept down the halls of Tree Hill High doing her best to go unnoticed she'd even timed it so she just had time to go to her locker then straight to class. She felt a lot better this morning, the medicine her doctor gave her really helped, she'd only been sick once.

She let out a sigh of relief as she opened her locker, but her relive was short lived as she heard a familiar voice, "Hey Peyton, how you feeling?" Peyton slammed her locker shut and found herself staring into a pair of familiar Scott blues. "I'm fine Nathan," She was annoyed her plan hadn't worked and her tone did nothing to hide it.

"What wrong with you Peyton," quizzed Nathan who was shocked by the harshness in her voice, "I know we haven't really talked lately but I'm here for you."

"Haven't talked in a while, its been months since we really talked and if we ever do talk its all about you. It always has been you don't care about me,"

Nathan was angry now, how could she think he didn't care. Sure he had been a jerk when the dated but he had changed, she knew that, "Who can you say that you know I care, I don't know what is wrong with you at the minuet but I'm going to prove I to you that I care, and at some point I will find out what is wrong with you."

"Whatever I'm off to class," she brushed off his rant and just walked away. Once again Peyton had managed to render someone speechless. Nathan just stood there dump struck till a teacher came along and sent him to class.

Two Weeks Later

Peyton was now fourteen weeks pregnant and still hadn't tolled anyone about the baby. She had planed to tell her dad, she'd even thought out what she would say, she was as ready as she'd ever be but her dad had once again made an excuse not to come home. Apparently one of guy's was ill and he had to fill in so it would beat least three weeks before he would be back.

Her doctor had wanted to see her again, even though it had only been two weeks since her last scan, just to be sure everything was OK after her incident. Everything had been fine with the baby but her doctor was not happy that she had still tell someone about the baby but promised to stick to the patient confidentiality. Dr Nola did make her think about how much longer she could hide it for and how much worse it would be when it did come out.

The doctor gave her a lot to think about she was still scared to tell anyone when she was still dealing with it herself.

**A/N:I know its short and crap but I promise in the next chapter will be better I just need a chapter to fill in. Someone will find out about the baby. Bet you want to read now. **


	9. Run ins

Chapter 9 Run Ins

As Peyton walked down the down the halls of Tree Hill hospital she didn't think anything could wipe the smile of her face. She had just had her sixteen week appointment were she found out she was right, she was having an girl. She would have been just as happy with a boy but just knowing what she was having made it seem so real, she wondered what her daughter would be like and if it would look like her or Lucas. Peyton was so lost in thought she didn't even noticed anybody around her till she went to turn the corner and walk straight into someone. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry," Peyton apologised as she help the person of the floor.

Once on her feet the women began to dust herself off, "It's fine no harm done," the women assured as she looked up to see who had run into her only to the familiar curly haired blonde, "Peyton, what are you doing here?" Knowing the blondes hatred of hospital that it would be bad news.

"Oh Karen em... just a check up, You?"_ technically that's not a lie, I mean it was a sort of check up, oh god she better not be able to tell. I know I'm show but the band tee cavers it right. _Suddenly feeling self conscientious she crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Oh there was an accident at the café had to get a couple stitches." answered Karen as she held up her hand, which now supported a white bandage, for proof. The two were so focused on each other that Peyton failed to notice her doctor walking towards her till it was to late.

"Oh good Peyton I caught you, you left this," the doctor said as she handed over the latest sonagram picture. The doctor failed to notice Peyton company as she carried on talking, giving Peyton no chance to stop her. "Again I suggest you tell someone the stress isn't healthy for either of you and think about joining one of the birthing classes they can be a real help,"

Karen was couldn't believe what she was hearing, the word came out that she only meant to think. "You're pregnant," the shock and disbelieve obvious in her voice while at he same time alerting the doctor to her presence.

The doctor was shocked, she had just unknowingly reviled the secret her patient was trying so hard to keep. "Peyton I am so sorry. I didn't see her there or would never have... I am so sorry," the Dr Nola apologised perfidiously.

"Its fine, it would of come out eventually anyway," Peyton said, keeping her head down so she wouldn't have to meet Karens' gaze.

"I guess I should leave you two to talk and again I'm so sorry." the doctor quickly turned and walked of kicking herself for her mistake.

Karen and Peyton just stood in their spots for a few more minuets neither saying a word till Peyton spoke up, "Well you probably need to get back yo the café so I'll just go." The young girl spoke in a rush, hoping that Karen won't have time to process what she said before the ran off. Unfortunately for her though Karen caught on to what she was trying to do and stopped her before she had a chance to run off.

"Oh nice try Peyton. You and me need to have a serious talk, so how about we head over to my house since Luke is out and I need a lift home." Karen conclude as she slipped an arm around Peyton and began leading the blonde to the door.

Peyton kept her gaze focused on the cup of tea Karen had made her as she sat at Lukes' kitchen table not wanting to talk. Karen sat across from her waiting to see if she would be speak,when it became obvious she wasn't going to Karen decided to be the one to break the silence. "So how far along are you?"

"four months," answered Peyton

"Please tell me your keeping it," Karen pleaded, to which Peyton just nodded, "and who is the father," her question was meet with more silence, "Is it my son, is the father," All Peyton could do was nodded as her tears silently hit the table. "Oh god, you have to tell him, you can't keep this to yourself, I tried it do that Peyton it doesn't work. I'm hear for you if you need any time day or night, after all it is my grandchild," shock set in as she realised what all this meant, "oh god I'm going to be a grandma, as in your having my grandchild,"

Peyton finally spoke up, "Granddaughter, its a girl," Peyton looked up and saw the smile on Karen's face partly from the idea of having a granddaughter and part from Peyton starting to open up, "would you like to see the picture," Karen nodded eagerly and Peyton handed over the latest sonagram. Karen was in awe, she just stared at the image in front of her. She knew what Peyton was going throw, all she wanted to do was a sure the young girl it would all be fine but honestly she didn't think she could. Instead she just got up walked around then to the other side of the table and pulled the blonde in to a comforting hug.

Over the next few hours the two women talked about anything and everything. Peyton made Karen promise not to tell Luke but at the same Karen made Peyton promise to tell Luke. It was getting pretty late when Peyton left the Roe/Scott residents but she wanted to be away before Luke got home. As she left the two shared another hug and Peyton promised to call if she needed anything.

As Peyton drove home she knew their was one thing she really needed to do and that was talk to her father.

**A/N: So what do you think I know a lot of you her to tell Luke but I promise he will find out in one of the next 2 chapters. Please review **


	10. AN

A/N: Sorry its taken so long to up date but my stepdad kicked me out so I'm staying with my dad and I've started work and be so busy I haven't found time to update but hopefully it will be in the next few day. Sorry again but please keep reading.


	11. Running Away

Chapter 10- running away

**A/N:FINALY!!**

When Peyton arrived home she barely had the energy to make it to her room, but despite how exhausted she was she couldn't seem it sleep. So may thoughts kept running through her head. On one hand she was happy that someone knew but on the other she was scared that now the news would slip out. All she wanted to do was call her dad and get his help but she knew she couldn't tell him the news over the phone so she'd just have to wait a week till he was home. She laying bed for hours just thinking about everything, she kept going from exited about the baby and Luke being there to help her, then to scared and balling her eyes. Eventually she slipped of into a restless sleep.

Over the next couple of days Peyton stuck to the rotten she had followed for awhile now the only difference was Karen checked on her everyday. She would normally bring food so she could be sure Peyton was eating enough and they would talk. Peyton enjoyed the time she spent with Karen, she knew Karen said she knows what it feels like, she did.

Peyton returned home from school one day to find her door unlocked and noise coming from within. She slowly crept through the door and picked up the baseball bat she kept there, and made her way towards the sound. She drew a breath and rounded the corner to the kitchen. "Well it good to see you to," laughed the man. Peyton dropped the bat and ran into the man's arms, "I love you daddy, I thought you weren't back for another five days,"

"I managed to get a few extra days off," Larry Sawyer realised Peyton, he noticed conflicted in her eyes, "Aren't you happy to see me," he asked,

"No I am its just... well... I ah need to tell you something," her voice got quieter as she talked,

"Peyton you can tell me anything, you know that,well as long as you don't tell me your pregnant," he laughed but Peyton just looked at the floor, Mr Sawyer stopped laughing when he saw his daughters reaction. "Peyton, tell me your not pregnant," his voice was low and very quite.

"Please don't yell, I can't take you yelling. It was a mistake I didn't mean for it to happen but it has and I'm keeping it." She kept looking at her shoes as she waited for her fathers reaction.

Larry was shocked to say the least, he just stood rooted to the spot not saying a word, his little girl was pregnant. How could this of happened? he left her alone because he thought she was responsible. They stood in silence, Larry tried to figure how this could of happened while Peyton was to scared to speak but the silence made her extremely nervous. A knock at the door ripped though the awkward silence. "I ah I'll get that," Peyton stammered as she tuned towards the door.

"Hey Karen," She knew it would be Karen as she was the only person who ever knocked, everyone else just walked right in.

"Hi Peyton, is everything OK?" slight concerned that the blonde seemed slightly of and hesitant.

"Em yeah I'm fine its just my dad is back and he's not taking it well,"

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No I think this is something I need to do on my own, but thanks for the offer."

"OK just call me if you need me."

"I will thanks for everything, I'd better get back,"

"Bye then," Karen said slightly worried to leave Peyton do deal with everything on her on.

"Bye, thanks for everything" After Karen had left Peyton returned to the kitchen, her father was still in the same place. "Dad I know your angry and upset but..." her dad cut her off

"**Well that's putting it mildly**," he yelled, "How could you be so stupid, I thought you could be trusted to be on your own."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," She chocked out through sobs.

Larry's heart broke to see his daughter so vulnerable, he couldn't help but blame his self for not being around. "How far along are you," his voice was soft and comforting

"four months," Peyton whispered, she kept her head down so didn't have to see the disappointed look in her fathers eyes.

Mr Sawyer was shocked how could it have taken her four months for her to tell him, "four months, four months. HOW could you not tell me,"

"You cancelled your last trip home and I didn't want to tell you over the phone or email,"

"Oh Peyton I'm sorry," Larry pulled his daughter into his arms. He realised he had failed his daughter, he had to make it up to her, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here, and I know its a bit late but I there any thing I can do know?"

"Actually dad there is. I want to get away form Tree Hill, so I thought I could came with you"

Larry was shocked by he's daughters wish "Are you sure, what about Brooke, Lucas, Haley and all your friends, I'm also guessing the fathers in Tree Hill " Larry wasn't going to let on that he thought the child was Luke's.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah and that's part of the reason, he doesn't know and he doesn't need to know it will just screw his life up more,"

Larry couldn't believe this was his daughter she seem so responsible, "If its what you want I'll do it but are you sure." Peyton nodded, "Okay when do you want to go."

"As soon as possible,"

Her father could tell him she had really thought about this, "well got get packed and we will leave when your done."

Peyton threw her arms around her father in gratitude, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou. I got to go pack." Peyton ran off (as fast as she could at four months pregnant,) to her room. Within 4 hour she was all packed and they left.

Luke entered his house after school the next day to find his mum preparing to go as she had for the past few days. "Hey Mum were you going,"

"Hi, Just out," she thought if she told him she was going to Peyton he would get that something was going on, "How was school?"

"It was fine put Peyton didn't turn up,"

"What," the worried Karen, part of their deal was Peyton had to call if she wasn't going to school.

"Yeah I even went by her house and no one is there, the place looked deserted. Maybe she's just on holiday," Luke said rather nonchalant.

Karen knew what this meant she had left with her father and wasn't planing on coming back. She hated to go back on her word to Peyton but she felt it was for the best, "She's left," Luke's attention was now fully on his mum sensing she had more to say. "She's pregnant Luke, she was scared to tell you.

**A/N: What do you think?**


	12. Braking Up And Running After

**A/N: Finally **

Chapter 11 Braking and and running after

Luke was shocked he didn't understand how Peyton couldn't have told him, no this was wrong Peyton would tell him something like that. "Your lying, she would of told me or I would of noticed it was months ago when..." he trailed of not wanting to talk to his mum about his sex life.

"Its true Luke, I just found out about a week ago"

"why wouldn't she tell me... How come she told you and how could you not tell me. Did you not think I deserve to know, its my kid too," Luke yelled at his mother.

"Luke you need to came down she was scared, she didn't tell anyone I only found out cause I ran into her at the hospital..." she tried to reason with her son but he cut in.

"hospital. Was she okay, is the baby OK?" the fear obvious in his voice

"There fine it was just a check up,"

Luke realised a breath as he lowered himself into on of the kitchen chairs, he couldn't believe what was happening, it was so much to take in. Peyton was pregnant with his kid and she had ran away so he didn't have to tell him. His mum took a seat across from him.

"Luke I know his is a shock and your mad she didn't tell you but she was just scared that you would leave or not except the baby for fear of losing Brooke."

"What how could she think that, I love her I love more than I ever thought possible."

"What about Brooke?"

"I love Brooke but its not the same, its comfortable but not the passion or connection I have with Peyton. She completes me as cheesy as it sounds."

"Well maybe I'm not the one you should be telling it to," Karen sat watching Luke till he suddenly shot up from he's seat and walked off. "Luke were are you going."

"To find Peyton, you just said it should be her I talking to so I'm going to find her,"

"I'm not sure that's such a great idea, maybe you should leave it a couple days,"

"What, why?" Luke couldn't believe his mum was stopping him.

"Its just this is new to you maybe you should take a couple of days to really think about this then go cause the last thing you need is to go and then get in a fight cause you've not thought through what you want to say. The last thing she needs is more stress, its not good for her or the baby. And you need to talk to Brooke first" pleaded Karen. She wanted Luke to go to Peyton she just thought with the stress if leaving it may be to much for Luke to appear right way.

Luke thought for a moment , "Fine I'll talk to Brooke first then I am going to get Peyton back,"with that he picked up his keys and left.

Luke pulled up outside Brooke's and cut the engine. He wasn't sure what to say to her, he knew no matter what she wouldn't take it well. He decided to keep it short and get it over with.

He rang the door bell and the door instantly flow open, "Wow that was quick." he stated

"I heard your car pull up. So what can I do for you boyfriend." asked Brooke in her normal happy tonne.

"Ah we need to talk,"

"That never good what's wrong I thought things were going good."

"They were and I love you but it just I've realised I love Peyton more. I'm so sorry Brooke I never meant to hurt you."

Brooke was shocked, she couldn't believe this was happening again, "Fine go be with that back stabbing bitch but the two of you had better stay the hell away from me."

"Brooke don't be like that, she doesn't even know I'm here, its not what you think," Luke pegged

"Whatever," Brooke slammed the door in his face. Luke would of stayed and tried to talk to her but all he really cared about was getting to Peyton so he just got in has car and drove off.


	13. Some Much Needed Conversation

A/N:Thanks to all that have reviewed or subscribed.

A/N: reposted cause of typing error, should have been, "want to be" NOT "won't be" sorry about that. Thanks for pointing that out voodoochild93.

Chapter 12 Some Much Needed Conversation.

Peyton sat on the beach of Hilton Head drawing, ( A/N:I'm going off A Crash Course In Polite Conversation.) well attempting to draw. She was having trouble concentrating, her heart wasn't really in it and the baby would occasionally kick and distract her. The baby had started to kick the night before her dad showed up she couldn't wait to talk to Karen about it but then her dad showed. She was happy to see her dad its just wasn't the same, he was still to angry over the pregnancy to enjoy it with her like Karen would of. Peyton took her head phones from her ears and placed them on her stomach, it was a trick she had discovered one night when she was trying to sleep but the baby wouldn't stop moving. Once the baby had settled she returned to her drawing hoping to have more have more success this time.

Lucas pulled up at the docks of Hilton Head, he figured the best chance he had of finding Peyton was to find her father first. He was walking along the pier when he spotted Mr Sawyer just turning a corner, he broke into a run after the man. He turned the corner himself just as the man was about to disappear from view. "Mr Sawyer, wait please," he yelled as he ran in the direction that Larry had went. "Mr Sawyer, Mr Sawyer," He turned the second corner and ran straight into Peyton's father.

"Slow down there I heard you the first time Rakeboy," Larry chuckled, "so what want or can I guess,"

"I need to see Peyton sir, please tell me were she is," begged Luke as he tried to catch his breath.

"Certainly didn't take you long to guess were she is but why would I lead you right to her," his protective father mood kicking in.

"Please sir I know she is pregnant, I just found out or I would have been there for her from the start,"

"It was you being there at the start that caused the problem," Lucas cringed at the double meaning, "look Peyton obviously left for a reason and to be honest I don't think she needs the extra stress of you just turning up,"

"Mr Sawyer please just give me a chance to talk to her, if she tells me to go I will but please sir I just need to talk to her please sir I'm begging you," he pleaded almost in tiers.

The older man could see the love the for his daughter in the younger man's eyes, "fine," he sighed, "if were you I would try the beach she said she wanted to do some drawing,"

"Thank you sir, thank you so much," Luke turned to run off.

"Hey Rakeboy," Lucas turned to face the man, "you hurt her any more and won't be held responsible for my actions. You understand," Larry stared and the young man, who nodded in understanding, "good to see we have an agreement. Now go," he waved Lucas off.

Luke ran as fast as he could from the pier and down the beach, he didn't even no where to go but he figured if he ran the length of the beach he would eventually see her.

He was about half way along the beach when he spotted her. He stopped and just stared t her, she look perfect, her hair was natural as she sat with the sketch pad spread over her lap and headphones healed to her stomach which you could just make out under the top she wore. Taking a deep breath he continued his journey towards her. "Listen to anything good," he asked causally.

Peyton froze she could recognised that voice anywhere. "Wow that didn't take you long to find me," the shock obvious in her voice, "I thought I would have at least another day or two."

Luke sat down next to Peyton, "why didn't you tell me. Did you not think I had a right to know?"

"I was scared. I knew if I told you soon enough everyone would know and I couldn't deal with all the gossip and Brooke hating me again. I thought you would choose her over the baby and I'm not strong enough to deal with that," Luke could her how broken she was in her voice.

"How could you think I wouldn't want this baby or that I'd choose Brooke over you not know how much I love you,"

"In case you haven't noticed you already choose Brooke over me," Peyton so mad that he was acting as if Brooke didn't matter when she was what had stood in their way so many times before.

"Peyton I wanted to be with you but you kept pushing me away so I gave you the space you seemed to want,"

"Pushing you away, all I wanted to do was hold on and never let go but you are dating my best friend what do you expect me to do. Its not fair for you to just say you love me every once in awhile and then break my heart when you go back to Brooke. It's not fair on me or her." Peyton was so angry that he would turn around and act like he had done nothing wrong. The baby clearly didn't like anyone upsetting her mum cause she started to kick a lot.

"I broke up with Brooke. I realised its you I want to be with please give me a chance"

"and how long till you change your mind and go back to her, what then? I'm just left alone with a baby to raise and your broken promises,"

"for god sake Peyton," yelled Lucas, "would you listen to me that is not going to happen," the baby clearly didn't like the yelling cause she gave a particularity hard kick causing Peyton to wince. "Oh my god Peyton are you okay," Lucas asked suddenly his anger changed to concern.

"yeah she is just kicking a lot. She doesn't like me getting stressed, must get her protectiveness from you." joked Peyton

Luke gave a nervous laugh, "can I ah... you no... see your ah..." said in a nervous mumble. Peyton realised what he was asking and slowly lifted the hem of her top to revile her swollen stomach. Luke just stared, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before. His trance was broken when he felt Peyton take one of his hands and place it one her bump were the baby was kicking. "wow. I feel I've missed so much already." the awe clear in his voice.

"well there is still plenty more ahead don't worry about that." assured Peyton.

"I do really love you Peyton and I want to be here for you," Luke's voice was gentle was he spoke.

"I know Luke, I know." the two fell in to a comfortable silence as they sat Luke's hand still on her bump feeling their baby kick.

A/N: What did you think, crappy ending I know.


	14. The promise of a return

**A/N: All I can say is FINALLY!! and sorry**

**Chapter 13 Conversations. **

Luke kept his hand in place enjoying feeling the baby kick, only when she had stopped did Luke dare to speak. "Please come home Peyton," he pleaded

"I can't Luke, I can't take them talking about me or Brooke hating me, I'm not strong enough for that. And your mum will hate me to. She was so nice to me and I just up and left without warning."

"My mum could never hate you, she just want to be sure your OK, And as for Broke and everyone else your the strongest person I know and I doesn't matter anyway cause no matter what they say I'm here for you,"

"I'm sure Brooke will love that, her boyfriend helping her BF that he knocked up," bitterness clear in her voice.

"It doesn't matter what Brooke thinks, I broke up with her,"

"You what," yelled Peyton as she moved away from Luke.

"I broke up with her when I found out you were pregnant. I ..." Peyton cut him off.

"Arr Luke you don't get it thats exactly why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to feel you had to be with me because of the baby. Its not fair on me, you , Brooke or the baby,"

"No Peyton thats not it, its always been you I want."

"Really," Luke nodded, "then why did you go running off to my best friend all the time."

"Because...because I thought I loved her and in a way I do," Peyton didn't even try to hide her hurt, "but not the way I love you. With Brooke its safe but theirs no real connection but with you it is so much more. Your the one for me Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer no matter how cheesy it sounds,"

"Your the one for me too Lucas Eugine Scott," Luke leaned over and placed a gental kiss to Peyton's lips "mmm I've missed that,"

"Well then we better make up for lost time," he replied as he quickly captured her lips again. They continued to makeout for a few moments before the need for air over took, "does this mean you'll come back?"

The curly haired blonde sighed, "yeah but can we go tomorrow, my day leaves in the morrning and I want to see him off."

"Of course we can," Luke placed his arm around her and pulled her so they were laying in the sand. He kissed her untamed curls, "anything for you." they lay in the sand till it began to grow cooler.

They filled Larry in on the plan over dinner. "Well I have to say I think its a good idea, I wasn't thrilled about the thought of you spending so much time alone,"the admitted, "at least tree hill there will be people there to watch out for you," he pointed a threating finger at Luke, "and they will be watching out for you,"

"Of course mister Sawyer," Luke quickly answered, fear clear in his voice.

Peyton let out a small laugh at Luke's fear of her dad and they all smiled.

The next day as they stood on the dock the three exchanged goodbyes. Larry held his arms out to his not so little girl who gladly excepted. "I love you daddy,"

Larrry gave a light squeeze, "I love you to baby girl." once he finished saying goodbye to Peyton he turned to Luke and offered his hand for a shake which Luke returned. Mr Sawyers grip was most definitely what you would call firm. Then he suddenly pulled Luke to him to allow him to speak into the boys ear, "Listen here Rakeboy, you hurt Peyton or her child there won't be anywhere in the world safe enough for you to hide. Understand," despite he fact he was making threats his voice remained cherry.

"Ye... yes mister Sawyer," stuttered Luke

"Good," he released his death grip from the boy and turned back to Peyton. "I got to go but I'll see you soon ok. I love you."

"I love you to daddy,"

Larry climbed on the boat and waved as he sailed off once again.

Lucas urned to Peyton and placed his around her shoulders., "So you ready to go home,"

"Yeah, Tree Hill here we come," her voice laking enthusiasm.


	15. Cold Welcomes

**A/N:Sorry it took so long. ** And thank you anyone who is still bothering it read this. So now without further delay its on to the show...

Chapter 14 Cold welcomes

Luke drew up outside his childhood home, he leaned over and gently shock a sleeping Peyton, "Come on Peyt, time to wake up we're here Hun."

As Peyton sleepily got out the car and walked up the garden path with Luke at her side she made sure to keep her head down in an attempt to avoid the gaze of Karen, who waited at the door. Once they reached the steps the Peyton new she couldn't avoid Karen any longer, "I'm so sorry I… I…."

Karen cut her off with a bit off joy in her voice "I'm just so glad both of you are OK" hugged both.

Luke took Peyton inside and sat her on the sofa, "want a drink and something too eat?"

Peyton looks nervously "Emm yes please then I should be going"

As Luke goes to say something his mum cuts in and says calmly but firmly "No I don't want you being on your own, so you can move in with us and I'm not taking no for an answer"

"but I don't want to cause trouble and I'll be fine" argued Peyton.

"I'm not taking no, you are moving in, its best for you and its best for you and the baby, so you

and Luke can go and get your stuff after you have your cup off tea and while I make dinner okay." Peyton would of argued but she knew there would be no point, once Karen made up her mind there was no changing it. Luke brought over a cups of tea for all off them and they sat and soon the chat turned to easier topics.

Brooke seen Lukes' car out side his house, she _"thought I'll get him back wither he likes to or not"_ she text him "I'm sorry babe I really love you! We belong together you no it as well as I do." after sending the text she headed to original destination.

After the cup off tea Luke and Peyton set off to get some things for Peyton to move in, they got to Peyton house, Luke noticed Brooks' car sitting. He had decided that it would be best to not tell the curly haired blond about the text he received, he just hopped Brooke would not mention it.

Peyton got out and headed for the front door with Luke just behind.

"so I'm just left, for her, that back stabbing bitch!" Brooke shouted at Luke,

"whatever Brooke, as I said I never meant to hurt you but I just don't love you like I love Peyton, would you please understand that?" Luke said as calm as he could.

"No. But you know what its fine, because soon enough you come relies your mistake and come crawling back as you always do." sneered Brooke.

Peyton just walked past the ex-lovers not having the energy to deal with Brooks' drama, but she couldn't lie, that last comment really hurt her.

Peyton went inside and backed she knew Brooke would just make things worse. She grabbed some things and got in the car to tell the truth the blond could be bothered fighting her when there was no need.

"I'm not coming back this time Brooke so do yourself a favour and move on."

"Really? And what makes this time different from all the others. Look all I want is you why cant you see that I just love you Luke is that so wrong, all I fucking want is you!!" Brooke said like she meant it.

"no its not wrong, but you have to understand I don't love you back in that way I love Peyton. I realise that now and all I want to do is be with her and our child." Luke said getting in his car and shutting the door

"She pregnant! Well why am I not surprised," yelled the brunet her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Lucas drove ignoring the stares he was getting from the curly hair ball of rage next to him until she finally broke the silence, "Why did you tell her about the baby? You do realise this means the whole town will know by tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry it just slipped out, but you know what it doesn't matter what they say and its not like we could of hide it for much anyway." sighed Luke

Peytons' expression softened, "yeah I guess your right, I just wish we could have been ones to tell Nathan and Haley but Brooke will of gotten to them already,"

"I know babe me to but, what's one is done," he reminded as he gave her knee a reassuring squeeze.

**A/N:So let me know what you think**


	16. School

**A/N: Sorry the updates are taking so long.**

Chapter 15 School

Peyton had been dreading this day, she knew by now Brooke would of told anyone she past on the street about Peyton's condition. It had taken a lot of convincing from Luke and his mum to get her to go.

Luke pulled into the first available space he found and quickly to open Peyton's door, "Come on were here," he said in cheeriest voice drawing Peyton away from her thoughts but not her stares which stayed focused on her hands which were clasped together tightly on her lap.

Lucas placed his hands over hers as he knelt beside the car, the other he placed on her cheek and used it to gently guide her gaze to his. "I know your scared but if you don't go in there then will think your ashamed, which would suggest there is something to be ashamed of. And there's not." he assured.

"You're right," she muttered.

He gave her knee a light squeeze before standing and offering his hand, "shall we?"

"I love that," she muttered just loud enough for Luke to hear as he helped her up.

Luke scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "like what?"

"that no matter what you always make everything seem better,"

"I'm glad," he gave a quick but loving kiss, "now lets get this over with," taking her hand he lead her off.

"Oh joy," the sarcasm heavy in her tone.

On entering the building Peyton's grip tightened around Luke's hand. It suddenly it seemed as if all eyes were on them as they slowly made there way to the lockers. They reached Peyton's locker first, due to the fact it was the closer of the two. She quickly busied herself in opening it to take her mind off all the people watching her.

It was easy for Luke to see her nerves as her hands shock while she fiddled with the lock, he began rubbing soothing circles on the back, "Hey ignore them. They don't matter okay?" He saw her nod as she took a long shaky breath as she returned her attention back to the lock with more success than last previously. Luke was glad to see her relax, since he found out her real reason for her collapsing he had become increasingly paranoid about her staying calm.

His relief was short lived when he heard the familiar raspy voice call out, "Well isn't that sweet, then again its only right when you knocked her up 5 months ago. But wait, weren't we still dating back then?" she paused for dramatic effect.

"Brooke," Luke growled threateningly.

"Oh that's right we were. But my BFF had no problem showing what a back stabbing two faced bitch she is by sleeping with MY boyfriend," Brooke yelled drawing even more attention to them, "Come Peyton what you got to say for yourself?" she sneered right in the blondes ear.

Luke quickly placed him self between the two. "Brooke back off." warned Luke

"No Luke I want to know what she has to say for herself. Come on Peyton,"

Peyton's body began to feel heavy, "please Brooke just..." a darkness began to join the heaviness and as much she tried to fight it it wasn't long till her body began to fall.

Luckily Luke's reactions were quick and he managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Without hesitation he swept her onto his arms, he walked straight passed the onlookers curious faces but the one that stood out the most was the small brunet. Instead of wonder like the others he face showed worry but Luke didn't care, his only task was to ensure the safety of Peyton and there baby.

When Luke reached his car he tried to get he keys from his pocket but it proved a little difficult while trying to hold Peyton. He heard a car pull up behind him, "Get in!" yelled the driver. Luke turned to find his brother leaning over his passenger seat to open the door. Luke didn't hesitate, he placed Peyton in the back seat then got in beside her.

"Thank you Nathan," it took all of Luke's control to keep his voice steady.

"Don't worry man, just concentrate on Peyton,"

The second the car stopped Nathan and Luke jumped out the car and rushed to the ER with Peyton. Nathan ran ahead and by the time Luke got in with Peyton he had a doctor a nurse and a bed all waiting. As soon as Luke laid Peyton down she was rushed away and the boys could do was wait.

**A/N: sorry it took so long**


End file.
